Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a respiratory mask. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a respiratory mask having large cheek supports for stabilizing a sealing arrangement on a patient's face.
Description of the Related Art
Respiratory masks are used to provide respiratory therapies such as but not limited to non-invasive ventilation (NIV), continuous positive air pressure (CPAP) and high flow therapy to patients. They typically comprise a sealing arrangement configured to form an air-tight seal about a patient's nose and/or mouth that is supported by a frame and headgear. In some cases it can be considered desirable to minimize the size of respiratory masks and their components in order to make them less obtrusive on a patient's face. This minimization often results in the frame having small surface areas in the locations that contact a patient's face. These small surface areas that are in contact with the patient's face can become pressure points that may cause damage in the form of pressure sores and/or discomfort to the patient's skin, when a load is applied to the frame by the headgear.